<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【賤蟲】【SPIDEYPOOL】 冰箱 [R] by YOTO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949265">【賤蟲】【SPIDEYPOOL】 冰箱 [R]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOTO/pseuds/YOTO'>YOTO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPIDEYPOOL [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), spideypool - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOTO/pseuds/YOTO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spideypool ×</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPIDEYPOOL [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【賤蟲】【SPIDEYPOOL】 冰箱 [R]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>題022.冰箱<br/>
一點點血色孤語梗?</p><p> </p><p>01.</p><p>在接收到死侍傳來給自己的簡訊的時候，彼得其實有點嚇了一跳，自己根本壓根沒有告訴過他蜘蛛人專用的緊急聯絡手機，看著那個冒出紅點的通知、拿著手機有些猶豫，但想到最近兩人才冰釋前嫌，約定好一起合作組隊，勉強算的上是夥伴？彼得最後還是將那封名為『DEADPOOL Happy and nEed you ,Love sPidey &lt;3 』的簡訊打了開來。</p><p> </p><p>『<br/>
親愛的BABY BOY。<br/>
就是我倆不是約好了今天要一起用餐？<br/>
我打算做美味的墨西哥捲與薄餅等你。<br/>
在我的冰箱裡卻什麼食材都沒有了。<br/>
冰的汽水倒是有一罐。<br/>
想問你順路的話，能幫哥買食材嗎?<br/>
????這可是十萬火急的問題，希望你動作可以迅速一點！老子快要等不及了。</p><p>Sdjeommroneg8wlwjflfkwlw;fmfh@f,feueme,prek,ekekntkrkwkllqpjqmx/q[lfjghuqoq;ed,d,d,d,opeiwpwp.x’w[eknc;&amp;.kemmrjvlw’wkekirkkqq’kqqe’qq’’O972sjjshk@Sggagggagagagahsnjsjsjjsk————<br/>
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　                              　』</p><p> </p><p>彼得看著這則莫名奇妙的簡訊，更是一頭霧水，自己才沒有答應要和死侍吃飯！也不會順路幫他買食材！更重要的是，他才不是什麼BABY BOY!自己已經16歲了!足夠大了!而且他不知道死侍住哪？只有在過往巡邏時閒聊過知道死侍有很多個安全屋，有的藏在隱密的小巷裡、有的就在繁榮的大街上、有的甚至在陰暗的地下倉庫裡，還嘲笑過他像蟑螂到處都是窩!</p><p>彼得皺了皺鼻子，對於死侍不知道從哪弄來蜘蛛人手機一事還是非常介意，雖然知道死侍曾當過雇傭兵，對於那些收集情報、解暗號、找個資的行為非常拿手，但這非常糟，那種感覺像是死侍把自己剝光了在欣賞一樣，誰曉得他已經探察到哪些資訊，會已經知道自己是誰了嗎？會知道自己住哪？自己的家人、朋友？他會威脅自己嗎?我們不是超凡好朋友嗎?好朋友才不會這樣做!但..他是死侍!那個有點瘋瘋癲癲的男人…不曉得他的想法反反覆覆……</p><p>搖了搖頭，雖然彼得相信死侍想跟自己交朋友應該是真心的，但他的腦袋冒出越來越多壞念頭，最後心裡有些生氣的闔上手機，不打算理會死侍的瘋言瘋語，今晚也不打算和他一起巡邏紐約，得讓他知道，這已經嚴重侵犯到自己了，蜘蛛人最需要的就是隱私（不然自己為什麼還要戴著面罩打擊犯罪！），就算是超凡好朋友也不行。</p><p>—<br/>
02.</p><p>在原本的預想中，丟下死侍自己先去巡邏紐約之後，應該沒多久就會發現死侍屁顛屁顛的跟上自己的腳步，順便裝裝可憐的說自己沒有赴約，那時再好好的教育一下死侍先生人與人之間該保持的距離，雖然自己的脾氣不算差，但千萬不要越過那到底線。</p><p>不過就這麼過了一個多禮拜，別說死侍了，連個影子都沒看到，那個成天像個沒事人一樣，神出鬼沒的傢伙，只要發現自己(蜘蛛人)的身影，就會忽然冒出來跟在後頭與自己碎嘴的那個嘴砲雇傭兵，有時候彼得甚至還認為他是不是在自己身上裝了什麼追蹤器(還檢查過所有戰服、身上、背包)，他又不會飛什麼的，為什麼總是能在第一時間趕到自己身邊加入戰鬥?</p><p>但他就這樣從自己眼前消失了?一聲不響的? </p><p>這確實是有點奇怪，就算自己沒有赴約好了，但也不算是放他鴿子吧!因為兩人根本沒有作過承諾，…他應該不至於傷心欲絕的躲了起來搞失蹤?他有這麼玻璃心嗎?也許是偷偷接了雇傭兵的任務？</p><p>彼得在硬生生用臉接住了發狂男人的拳頭後，有些發矇的甩了甩頭，老天！自己竟然在戰鬥中分神思考著死侍上哪兒？這幾天只要自己想到死侍，蜘蛛感應都會大聲作響，響到無法分辨究竟是因為死侍，還是因為周遭有危險。</p><p>接著彼得迅速地躲過那人接下來的攻擊，還不忘記提醒(嘲弄)著他出拳的方式不對很容易扭到腰的，你應該壓低下巴、重心放低、不要夾臀部!膝蓋不要打直!</p><p>聽見男人不耐煩的怒吼著叫自己閉嘴，然後以迅雷不及掩耳的速度用蛛絲將還在掙扎的男人緊緊裹住黏在紅磚牆面上，再順便把他嘶吼的嘴給封了，已經凌晨三點了先生，會打擾別人睡覺的。</p><p>彼得拍了拍身上的灰塵，整理著服裝儀容，揉著剛剛被揍了一拳的左臉頰發出了一個嘶---的氣音，雖然疼但還是認為非常不對勁，這一直隱隱作響的蜘蛛感應，難不成…….是壞了???</p><p>思來索去還是想不出個所以然來，索性回家與今晚來家裡過夜的奈德一起繼續組裝模型積木算了，盪起蛛絲，不想繼續探討這個棘手的問題，反正若真壞了自己也修不好。</p><p>—<br/>
03.</p><p>彼得進窗就聽見奈德邊組模型邊開心的和自己分享，自己偷溜出去的時候所作的趣事，他扯下面罩、戰衣，換上舒適的休閒服。</p><p>「嘿！你知道嗎彼得！你剛去巡邏的時候我看了那個最近很讚的間諜特務電影，裡面他們跟你一樣會飛簷走壁呢！不過他們感覺更厲害一點，會在情況危急的時候說出跟當時緊急情況完全不同的暗語，我覺得你應該做不到，你太緊張可是會結巴的，哇!你的臉怎麼拉!竟然瘀青了?今天的對手那麼難搞嗎?」</p><p>「...暗語？」</p><p>彼得像是瞬間被雷打到一樣，呆愣住，然後一把抓住旁邊的書包將裡面內容物傾洩而出，最後抓住了蜘蛛人專用手機，神情緊張。</p><p>「怎麼了！彼得！你又有新任務了嗎？酷！」</p><p>「....我好像錯過了求救訊號。」</p><p>—<br/>
04.</p><p>雖然知道是個求救訊號了，但是那個 親就我在冰想????? 是哪招？是字面上的意思嗎？還是字中字？還有別的意思？哪裡來的冰箱？</p><p>彼得與奈德整整研究了一天一夜才終於發現下方的那串亂碼裡，似乎埋藏了一個地址。</p><p>彼得穿上蜘蛛裝，只能憑著少少的線索，硬著頭皮出發此地去看看情況。</p><p>—-</p><p>彼得到了目的地，他的蜘蛛感應又開始嚎叫了起來，疼的彼得揉了揉太陽穴，偷偷摸摸地貼在陽台的天花板上，從小小的氣窗觀察著屋內。</p><p>是個看起來有些老舊卻不失條理的小套房，有個棕髮女孩坐在沙發上看著電視，她手裡捧著一碗熱湯，正小口小口的品嚐著。</p><p>明明看起來沒什麼太大的問題，但彼得總覺得哪裡不對勁，他持續觀察著一切，發現女孩常常對著空氣說話，覺得好吃嗎？肉質很棒真的很新鮮，你也應該嚐嚐看，你的好朋友不打算來了嗎?真可惜之類的奇怪話語。</p><p>女孩有養寵物?只是現在自己的角度看不到?再次變換位置後，彼得發現了冰箱上的小魚缸，也許只是在跟寵物於對話?</p><p>再三考慮是否該撤退了，也許是自己跟奈德推測錯誤，暗語內容根本不是現在這個地方?反正明天還有一個假日不用上學，該回去再研究一下，…或許可以去找娜塔莎小姐解答?她應該能一下子就破解這串密碼，她可是頂尖的前間諜!</p><p>不想看到明天頭條是噁心蜘蛛人仗著天賦侵入少女閨房偷窺的新聞，輕巧的跳下站在陽台上，打算盪蛛絲離開，卻不小心踢倒腳邊的花盆，棕土色的陶瓷邊破了一角。Oops!</p><p>這發出不大不小的破碎聲，彼得有些驚慌，該跟女孩道歉嗎?說自己在巡邏只是不小心經過踢壞了她的盆栽??但定眼一看，泥土中藏著一把沙漠之鷹，彼得認得那隻槍，化成灰都認得。</p><p>是自己與死侍第一次見面互看不順眼大打出手時的那把，後來還見證兩人成為好朋友，死侍特地在上面畫了很醜的小人、一把一個，說那是自己與他，想想都覺得雞皮疙瘩。</p><p>此時蜘蛛反應又響了，下一秒女孩拉開落地窗，面色鐵青的與之對視。</p><p> </p><p>「呃...嗨？我是蜘蛛人，也許妳聽過我？我和死侍是好朋友，這裡是死侍的安全屋？。」</p><p>女孩聽著冷漠的臉慢慢勾起了笑「啊，是的，蜘蛛人我認識你，友好鄰居。」</p><p>「妳好，請問妳是？還有死侍在嗎？他邀請我吃飯？但我前幾天有事不能來。」</p><p>「…我是他的女朋友，他出任務了，不在家，前幾天你不能來他傷心了好久呢，你肚子餓了嗎？我剛煮好肉湯，你想進來嚐嚐嗎？」</p><p>看著好客的女孩，彼得也不好意思拒絕，畢竟是人家死侍的女朋友、而且自己還踢壞了他們的盆栽，彼得有些尷尬的抓了抓頭，答應進屋。</p><p>—<br/>
05.</p><p>彼得乖巧地坐在沙發上腰背挺的直直的，有些不適應的四處亂看，好像沒什麼特別的，除了冰箱縫隙與餐廳地板有一些新鮮的血液，但一想到這可是死侍的家，似乎也沒那麼奇怪了。</p><p>彼得用餘光發現女孩並沒有使用那個冰箱，反而走進了一間隱藏在角落的小房間，從裏頭拿了一盒裝著新鮮肉塊的餐盒走了出來，此時蜘蛛感應又響了，真是莫名其妙…!</p><p>她將裏頭的肉放入廚房煮沸的熱鍋中，滿意的勾著嘴角，攪拌著湯品，沒多久她端上湯，彼得尬笑的接過碗盤並掀開面罩露出嘴，喝了一小口，有一種奇怪的味道，說不出來。</p><p>女孩說話有點沒有邏輯，常常前一秒還在講A後一秒已經講到B去了，不過這不影響彼得跟她對話，畢竟自己已經跟死侍聊天聊久了，能接受這種跳痛的說話方式。</p><p>有一搭沒一搭的和她聊天，聽著她說著死侍真是個很棒的人，他煮的又美味可口，胃都被死侍養刁了，她走到沙發後，雙手靠在後背的地方，直直地盯著彼得只露出一點點的嘴唇下巴與頸項瞧。</p><p>「不過我好像找到了更美味的食材。」</p><p>「唔?什麼食….」彼得眼神一暗，快速的將女孩拿著針頭的右手制伏「妳在幹嘛？想做什麼？」</p><p>彼得的蜘蛛感應從進門後一直沒消停過，自己故作放鬆其實一直在觀察著，因為實在搞不清楚這蜘蛛感應到底是對什麼起了反應。</p><p>「所以妳不是死侍的女朋友？他去哪了？」</p><p>「愚蠢的蜘蛛人，你也應該要像死侍一樣被我吃下肚！」</p><p>「WHAT？吃下肚!妳在說什麼恐怖的話!」</p><p>之後再怎麼詢問女孩，她也只會瘋瘋癲癲的講著聽不懂的話和大笑，彼得只好先將她打暈後給她結了一個厚厚的像繭一樣的蛛網，掛在天花板上。</p><p>—</p><p>彼得回想女孩與自己的閒聊，細思極恐，覺得反胃，所以那肉湯是死侍嗎?強忍著嘔吐的舉動，站在小房間前躊躇了一會兒，拉開那扇老舊到會發出像鬼片裡才有的開門聲，喀-----嘰嘰嘰------。</p><p>雖然已經做了心理建設，但那空間瀰漫著濃厚的血腥味，正中間有一張長桌，上面沾滿血跡，還有一點肉末，左側有幾乎和一整面牆一樣高、擺列整齊的塑膠餐盒，上面的便利貼標示清楚內容物的部位名稱。</p><p>有病的還分門別類著，頰肉、肩頸肉、肩胛肉、背脊、里肌、腹部、大腿、小腿、骨髓……眼球，甚至還有</p><p>Dick。</p><p>彼得實在承受不住，衝出房間直接吐在了廚房的洗碗槽裡。</p><p>肚子裡難受的翻滾，電視還撥放著惱人又沒營養的新聞，彼得射出蛛絲將電視電源關閉，他扶著洗碗槽邊緣大口大口的呼氣著。</p><p>那死侍到底去了哪裡?他不是不死之身嗎?還在思考自己是否該去和復仇者求救時，小小的碰撞聲打斷了彼得的思緒，他瞇起眼睛仔細地聽著，不是那個食人魔的聲音，她還昏死著。</p><p>關了電視後，彼得才聽見那細小的聲音，從冰箱裡傳來的。</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>
06.</p><p>打開冰箱的那瞬間，一陣莫名的味道撲散過來，除了下層有被咬過一口的大亨堡、跟煮太多的薄餅外，其他幾乎是跟冰箱一點關係也沒有的物品，被黏在內壁的口香糖、一張EAT ME便利貼、開封過的保險套、還有一團不知道沾過甚麼的衛生紙團，最重要的，是死侍被切齊的人頭平穩地擺放在上層平台，他臉上還帶著擠眉弄眼的表情，卻僵硬地像隻冰棍!</p><p>彼德愣了幾秒「…WHAT!THE!FUCK!!!死侍?是你嗎?」他激動捧起斷頭，然而這個舉動卻弄醒了恍惚的死侍，他破口大罵著</p><p>「MOTHER FUCKER!妳這婊子又想對老子做什麼!妳這個王八……歐、嗨…嗨，這不是小蜘蛛嗎？我以為我下半輩子都要待在冰箱裡不能嚕管了，冰箱裡不見天日，你曉得我被困在這狹小的空間裡叫天不應叫地不靈的感受嗎？你有看過’活埋’嗎?雷恩萊諾斯主演的低成本電影，哥不得不誇他的演技真的好，完全的呈現了我現在的感受!!!!...話說我待在冰箱裡多久了？」像在撒嬌般，死侍(頭)不停朝彼得的懷裡蹭，弄得彼得的戰服上都是口水</p><p> </p><p>彼得有點嫌棄的將他拿遠，小心翼翼的捧著死侍的頭顱，將他放在一條攤在餐桌的毛巾上，輕輕地擦拭著因溫度而逐漸融化的薄冰，期間不斷與這個說話一點邏輯也沒有的死侍(頭)說話。</p><p>過了一陣子後死侍(頭)像是從冬眠醒來一般，不再牛頭不對馬嘴，可以和彼得正常對話，但沒多久他左一句MOTHER FUCKER、右一句SHIT!!!!明明只剩下一顆腦袋卻異常暴躁的前後左右搖擺。</p><p>看著在桌上的死侍（頭）平整的頸部下緣漸漸滲出血水與參差不齊的肉色組織，彼得摀住嘴撇過頭去「嘿，我得說，噁我不是在歧視你，但...真的很噁。」</p><p>「那就別看啊!這已經是十八禁了!你小子滿了沒?沒有還想看限制級!FUCKKKK!」</p><p>直到後來彼得才知道，死侍這一個禮拜有多淒慘了。</p><p>--<br/>
07.</p><p>死侍有很多仇人這件事是眾所周知的，他每天都有可能被尋仇，畢竟在他還是史上最強雇傭兵(自己說)的時候可是跟不少人結下樑子。</p><p>但被食人魔給盯上了，可是死侍本人自己始料未及的，在一面倒的戰鬥下，死侍還咬了一口墨西哥捲輕鬆的將食人魔翻倒在的，後來再得知被盯上的理由竟然是因為沒吃過有不死之身的人，想試試那種口感，死侍不禁大罵真是個瘋子!比老子還瘋的傢伙!但由於已經答應了蜘蛛人以後不能再殺人的請求，死侍還是罵罵咧咧的放過了她，打算把她交給警察，看是要丟進精神病院治療還是監獄去拯救她亂糟糟的心智。</p><p>拿著手機背對著食人魔想撥給警察時，卻反而給了對方機會，一個爆發跳向死侍的後背，將手中的小刀狠狠插進死侍的腦袋裡，喊了聲FUCK用力撞開食人魔後，卻不知道是傷到了什麼神經，害他右半邊的身體瞬間沒了反應，癱軟的倒在地上。</p><p>聽著食人魔要肢解自己，並把自己關在冰箱裏面不見天日的話語，原本想靠自己解決的死侍卻在這時鬼使神差的想起小蜘蛛說了要相信自己的話，而對他發了求救簡訊，錯過了還手的機會。</p><p>在他送出訊息後，就被食人魔挑斷了手腳筋，死侍靠著牆看著她將掉落在不遠處的手機拿起，看著無理頭的簡訊內容，她還很開心又多了一樣美味的獵物即將送上門來。</p><p>頸部以下癱瘓著的死侍，但他的腦袋還是清醒的，食人魔無視了死侍咬牙切齒的話語，殘忍的一片一片的切下他的肉，像個女主人般在廚房裡忙進忙出，甚至還跟死侍高談論闊著自己將要怎麼調理他的方式，並把他的斷頭放在餐桌上，讓他看著自己是怎麼處(分)理(屍)他的身體，放進廉價的塑膠保鮮盒中。</p><p>死侍雖然一開始也會跟她講著狗屁不通的垃圾話，妳最好住嘴!自己的身體只有小蜘蛛可以吃!然後承受著一次次正要長出頸部以下器官時，又再度被切下的那份痛楚。</p><p>雖然有治癒因子，但還是會感到疼痛，在自我恢復時更是會有被數以萬隻螞蟻侵蝕、奇癢無比的觸感。</p><p>死侍一直覺得蜘蛛人會來救他，但過了好久令他慢慢失去耐心，他不再和食人魔閒話家常，反而時常吼叫，惹得隔壁鄰居帶著警察上門關切，最後死侍被扔進不見天日的冰箱裡，裡頭又黑又冷。</p><p>又絕望。</p><p> </p><p>彼得看著已經長出像嬰兒般小小的身軀、抱怨著自己怎麼那麼笨沒有發覺那是求救訊息的死侍時，頓時覺得自己當時竟然還認為死侍是不是對自己做了身家調查而生悶氣的自己感到無比懊惱，對自己求救是個下下策，畢竟兩人還沒有到真的出生入死的關係，而死侍卻願意相信自己會來救他，放棄逃生機會。</p><p>感覺胸口中有股莫名的情緒在翻滾。</p><p> </p><p>「對不起，我來晚了。」彼得看著還在成長的死侍，有些難受的說著<br/>
「.....................請哥吃世界最美味的墨西哥捲ㄋㄋ就原諒你。」死侍將小小的大拇指放入口中擺出喝ㄋㄋ的模樣，彼得乾笑著，決定把食人魔送去監獄後，買條墨西哥捲回來把它打成汁，灌進死侍的嘴裡</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>
偽後話其一:</p><p>「你是怎麼知道我蜘蛛人專用手機的?」</p><p>「這很簡單啊，你忘了哥是雇傭兵嗎?這種小菜一疊的事我三兩下就知道了!我連你住哪、在哪上學都知道了，但你放心寶貝兒，哥有分寸，哥不會看你的真面目!哥的照片只保留鼻子以下的部位當嚕管配菜。」</p><p>「…….」</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>
偽後話其二:</p><p>後來兩人訂定了求助暗號內容後，卻收到以為死侍又遇上什麼大麻煩的訊息而著急前往救援的彼得，在看見死侍真的只是搞了一桌墨西哥捲餅滿漢大餐時，強忍著爆揍他的衝動，被安排坐在餐桌前。</p><p>「吃吃看嘛!哥特地為你煮的。」</p><p>「…」彼得不發一語，看著雙手托著臉撐在餐桌上笑咪咪的死侍，最後還是妥協的咬了一口</p><p>「真好吃!這是什麼口味。」為之驚艷</p><p>死侍瞇著笑，停了幾秒才回答「死侍口味。」</p><p> </p><p>………………..噁噁噁嘔嘔嘔嘔-----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>嘔吐完後傳來一陣爆打與喊著不然那些肉不用白不用啊!多浪費!的尖叫聲。</p><p> </p><p>--THE END--</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>